Simple Words
by Burning Ice Phoenix
Summary: It's the simple words that make all the difference. Shizaya if you squint.


**Aha, so I had an English assignment to write a short story and my teacher mentioned that she didn't want any fanfiction porn cause someone wrote that one year (a girl, too. I loved one of my classmates' reaction, "Was it good porn?") And so I asked if it was ok to write just fanfiction...it was! Well, here's a good excuse for me to start writing Durarara! fanfics. So, as a fair warning, this fic might be a little OOC with some canon inaccuracies simply because I was trying to follow a rubric. It's also rather short because we had a 4-6 page limit. orz Now, inb4 my teacher finds this and thinks I stole it off the internet.**

* * *

><p><em>Simple Words<em>

Shizuo Heiwajima ran as fast as he possibly could, but it was no use. He was always one step ahead and all Shizuo could do was follow behind him. "IZAYAAA!" he yelled. This was probably the closest Shizuo will ever get to the other man during this chase and he took the time to stop and rip out a pipe from the nearby house and fling it at the brunette. Izaya Orihara chuckled and simply twirled on his toes so that the pipe missed him completely. The chase was on again.

There was something strange this time. Izaya was a fast runner, yet each time Shizuo rounded a corner, he would see just the tail ends of Izaya's fur coat leaving the scene. The fact that Izaya was taunting him in such a way only fueled his anger as he willed his legs to run faster. Today was going to be the day where he would finally snap that damn flea's neck in half.

The brick walls of the alleyway ended and Shizuo slid to a stop on loose dirt. This was strange, Izaya would normally stop in front of a dead end and then escape in the nick of the time by scaling half a building and flicking out his favorite switch blade in a taunting manner. Instead, this time they were in the middle of an overgrown lot. Izaya stood in the center, back turned towards him. "What the hell are you planning, flea?" the sudden change in Izaya's routine was making Shizuo nervous and he didn't like being nervous. Whenever he got nervous, he wanted to throw something at someone. There was nothing to throw in this empty lot. Was that why Izaya led him here?

"You're not going to attack me, Shizu-chan?" the nickname only made Shizuo angrier, "Shizu-chan always does what I least expect. Any other human would always end up reacting just as I expect. It's just you Shizu-chan…because Shizu-chan is a monster, right?"

Shizuo let out a growl, but managed to control himself. He had nothing to fling around right now anyways. "What the hell are you planning?" Shizuo repeated.

Izaya let out a sigh. "Even now…you don't ever do what I expect. I thought you'd come charging at me with a little reminding," he muttered as he turned to face Shizuo, switchblade pulled out of his coat pocket and flipped open to point at the other man. "Let's fight," he said with a grin. From somewhere under the overgrown grass, Izaya kicked a bat out, "No bounds. Kill me if you can and I'll do the same."

A grin spread on Shizuo's lips and he picked up the bat, "If you say so, Izaya-kun!" Through grit teeth, he dragged out each syllable of the other man's name.

Izaya was a lot faster than Shizuo and managed to land more hits on him, but they were as damaging as paper cuts on Shizuo. Shizuo was a lot slower than Izaya and only managed to land a few hits on Izaya as time passed, but they did much more damage, possibly breaking, or at least fracturing, a couple of the other man's bones. He was living up to his name as the strongest man in the town. A couple of hours later, the two of them laid on the ground, breathless from all the moving around. They were silent, completely focused on breathing while Shizuo watched the sky change colors—from a light blue to orange to midnight blue.

"We really messed up, didn't we?" Izaya said about an hour after they stopped fighting.

"What? We?"

"Yea," Izaya answered, reaching a hand out, "Shinra, Dotachin, you, and me," he counted off the four names with his fingers.

"What the hell are you trying to say, flea?"

Izaya made a face, "Shizu-chan really is as dumb as a dog!" Shizuo gave a growl in response. "Haven't you realized it? We all went to Raira Academy, one of the best in the in the town! And look at where two of the top students, an average student, and a dumb student are!" Izaya started laughing before stopping and making pained sounds while gasping for air, "Ow, ow, I think you broke one of my ribs earlier, Shizu-chan."

"I don't give a shit, flea. Go see Shinra later. What is your point?"

Izaya pouted and turned to face Shizuo, "Shizu-chan's so mean! But what I was saying…we were all pretty normal until we met each other, right? Well, no not really. Shinra's been in love with the supernatural and you were already destroying government property wherever you went! I was already in love with humans. …Dotachin was normal. And, what? Today he's in like three different gangs?"

"Are you done? If you don't mind, I want to go to sleep. I'm tired after fighting with you."

"Sleep here? Right next to me?"

"Shut up, don't remind me."

"What I'm saying is…Shinra and I, we're part of the underworld now. Gangs, the Yakuza, blood, bodies, information, that's part of our jobs now. Dotachin and his little group is a surprising terror for people who seem so average. And I don't need to explain you to yourself. …Would you believe me if I said that I think everything turned out this way because we met each other?"

"No."

"Do you even remember our high school days?"

"Shut up, flea. If I think about those times, I only remember your ugly face that I try to break."

"Oh, hey! That's not nice, girls love this face!"

"Shut up."

"Do you remember our first meeting? Do you remember—" Izaya drew in a breath, "—the first words you ever said to me?"

"I hate you."

"Yea, yea," Izaya repeated the words a couple of times, "That was exactly it. I was shocked, you know? Completely out of my scope of human understanding that someone would say they hated me without even knowing me. I had charming looks, a nice way of saying hello, but you…"

"I still hate you."

"Yea, yea," Izaya repeated again, "I know." There was a frown on his face as he tried to sit up. Shizuo definitely broke one of his ribs, "Would you believe that those words changed me completely? If I had met someone else that day, if you had said different words than that, I might not be who I am today?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something, but Izaya, now sitting up, turned to face him. His usual smirk was gone and in the dark lighting, he looked sincere. "That day I decided I would do everything in my power and use all the information I had to make it so I can predict your next move."

Izaya stood up now, "It's not fair, Shizu-chan. You hate me for no reason, changed the path that I was going to walk, try to kill me every single day, and even beat me at my own game."

"Your own game—"

"I'm supposed to be the one no one can predict," Izaya cut him off, turning to glare at him before struggling to take a few steps away towards the exit of the lot, "I hope you're happy you won today."

"What? Wait a minute—flea! What the hell are you spewing, I don't get you at all!"

Izaya chuckled, "That's a lie, you understand everything deep down. If you'd use your brain a little more." He paused, voice turning grave again, "Now I'm leaving. I'm going to see Shinra so he can fix these busted ribs, you monster."

"What…" Shizuo held his tongue as Izaya left. What did he hate about Izaya that first day? The way he looked at everyone like he was better? Was it really true that if he didn't say that, Izaya wouldn't be the annoying flea he is today? Shit, something like an entire personality can't be changed with three words and ones as simple as that. Izaya was playing games with his head again. "IZAYA!" he yelled loud enough to be heard from blocks away, "I'll kill you tomorrow!"


End file.
